A Not So Distant Memory
by Josu
Summary: Shawn has just finished helping the SBPD with a very troubling case and now he has started getting nightmares. What are these dreams trying to tell him and can he figure it out in time? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.

()()()()()()()

Shawn had just helped the SBPD with his infamous psychic abilities find the person who was responsible for killing a police officer. It had been a long week with many sleepless nights and he was ready for a break. The case had been grueling it had been a normal traffic stop for the police officer until the kid who was hopped up on 3 different drugs pulled a gun, fired and then took off and seemed to disappear. There was something so eerily familiar about this case, something Shawn just couldn't seem to put his finger on. Oh well it didn't matter now they had found the kid and now he would probably spend the rest of his days behind bars.

Letting himself into his apartment he quickly made his way into the bathroom to take care of business and then made his way into his bedroom flopping down onto his bed and pulling the covers over his head he was asleep in minutes.

"Shawn, help me. Help me Shawn," Henry said as he lay on his back on the cold cement floor, a bullet hole in his side reaching his hand out to Shawn for help. But Shawn just stood there staring down at his father unable to move. The blood was starting to pool out around the wound in his fathers side and it was getting close to where Shawn stood and before he knew it his fathers eyes had closed for the last time and his out stretched hand had hit the floor.

Jerking upright Shawn almost threw himself off the bed, his heart felt as if it would pound right out of his chest. Blinking a few times he was able to take in his surroundings and a few deep breaths later he was starting to feel a little calmer.

He looked over towards the alarm clock seeing that it was only 3am, he had only gotten 4hrs of sleep but there was no way he was going back to sleep after that.

Getting up from the bed he made his way through the kitchen turning on the coffee maker on his way and went into the living room to watch some television.

The next thing he was aware of was someone pounding on his door as he rolled over and caught himself on the coffee table just before he took a nose dive to the floor.

Looking at the clock on the tv as he made his way to the front door he saw it was 6:30 and when he looked through the peep hole to see who it was he froze.

Looking again he took a few extra seconds to make sure everything was alright, not seeing anything wrong he opened the door.

"Hey Dad, you're here mighty early"

But before his dad had a chance to answer there was a couple of loud bangs that had Shawn jumping for cover and the next thing he was aware of was looking up at his father and seeing two bright red stains growing on the front of his shirt and then the shock on his face as he fell to his knees.

His father was once again reaching out to him and he could hear the words "Shawn, help me. Please son I need your help".

But he wasn't able to move and there was nothing he could do for his dad as he fell over and his eyes closed for the last time.

Wrenching himself up there was a moment of free falling before Shawn hit the floor with a thud. Taking a shaking hand and running it over his face, Shawn glanced around the room. He realized he had fallen asleep on the couch with the television blaring; he quickly glanced towards the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see his father anywhere around.

Seating himself on the couch he put his head in his hands as he grumbled to himself "What in the hell is wrong with me".

A couple of minutes later he jerked his head up as he heard banging on the door, he slowly made his way to his feet and stopped suddenly as he looked over to the clock and saw it was 6:30.

"That's not good", he mumbled as he made his way to the door and slowly brought his head down to peer through the peep hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.

Shawn sighed as he realized it was only Gus on the other side of the door, opening the door just a little he gave Gus a quizzical look before asking "Nobody's going to shoot you right?"

Rolling his eyes at the seemingly stupid question his friend just asked him, Gus just glared at him.

"Are you going to let me in?"

Shawn lowered his eyes for a second before looking up with a serious look on his face, "I don't know I still might be dreaming".

Gus just gave a heavy sigh and then putting his full weight into the door he shoved it open, smiling a little to himself as he heard it smack into Shawn's head before swinging open enough for him to enter.

Rubbing his forehead Shawn came out from around the other side of the door, "Gus was that really necessary."

"Look at it this way for whatever reason you thought you were dreaming, now you know your not", Gus said with a grin as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"That's great, so now what exactly are you doing at my apartment at 6:30 in the morning?" he said making his way into the kitchen intent on finding something to eat.

"Remember Shawn we have some unfinished business to take care of down at the police station and the sooner the better because I need to get to work."

"Oh that's right Lassiter's making us come down to sign a bunch of stuff for that case we just finished", Shawn said as he made his way to the chair with his bowl of cereal.

"So why are you here to pick me up? I can drive you know."

Giving a very annoyed look at his friend Gus just stared at him, "If I left it to you to make it down there on your own you would never show up."

Shawn pointed his spoon at Gus as he nodded his head in agreement "That's a very good point".

"Shawn?"

"What?" Shawn said around a mouthful of cereal.

"Why did you ask me if someone was going to shoot me?"

Not really wanting to deal with that right now Shawn just shook his head, "I was just messing with you Gus now come on let's go and get this over with."

About an hour later found Gus and Shawn back on the road heading for Shawn's apartment.

Shawn had been staring out the window for the past 10min since they left the police station which would have been normal Gus thought if this had been anyone other than Shawn.

Gus slowed down to make a turn and was going to ask Shawn what was bothering him but Shawn spoke up first.

"The saddest part about that whole case is that police officer left behind a widow and their son. I mean that kid will never really get to know his dad."

Gus had figured this particular case had probably hit pretty close to home for Shawn. Shawn had told him when they were kids and hadn't been friends too long about the time his father had been shot only telling him "took one to the shoulder during a convenience store robbery" and that was it. There wasn't a lot said about it and he never mentioned it again after that. He figured it had to of been pretty traumatizing for a kid as he looked towards his friend. "Are you okay Shawn?"

Snapping out of his daze Shawn immediately sat up straighter in the seat and looked at Gus, "Yea I'm fine, just didn't sleep to well last night."

Gus just nodded his head as he pulled up in front of Shawn's apartment, he could definitely understand that after everything that had happened in the last week.

Shawn halted just before climbing out of Gus' car, "Gus do you believe that a persons dreams can come as some kind of warning?"

Not sure quite how to take Shawn's question Gus just shrugged his shoulders before replying, "I guess it's possible, is there something wrong Shawn?"

Smiling at his friend Shawn just shook his head, "Nothing's wrong man I'll catch up with you later" and with that he left Gus' car and made his way towards his apartment.

Entering the apartment he immediately made his was to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and a can of pineapples before making his way back out into the living room to watch tv for the next couple of hours.

Shawn woke with a start glancing at the clock he realized it was going on 1:00, sighing with relief at actually having been able to get some sleep without having a nightmare. He was certainly hoping that whatever he was dealing with had passed now.

It was then that his cell phone rang he answered it after seeing that it was Gus.

"Gus my man what's up?"

"This sounds really stupid man and I know you're taking the day off but my boss lost his dog it's a pit bull or something anyways I'm thinking if we can find it, it would put me in his good books."

"So will you help me?"

Sighing loudly and suddenly grateful that he wasn't going to have to spend the afternoon sitting around watching the Lifetime channel or something , he immediately accepted.

"I suppose I can help you out this one time man, just don't make a habit out of exploiting my special abilities."

His only reply was a "Whatever Shawn" just before Gus hung up on him.

It was now 8:30 it had taken them all afternoon to find that stupid dog but Gus's boss had been very gracious buying both him and Gus dinner and giving them both a very handsome reward.

After Gus dropped him off he went inside quickly getting a shower before climbing into bed for the night. He was looking forward to a night without any interruptions to his sleep. Turning off the light and then setting his alarm clock for the next day he slid down in the bed closing his eyes and with a deep sigh he was asleep.

_He looked over to see his father seated on the couch next to him wearing his police uniform. He wanted to ask him why he was there and what was going on but he wasn't able to speak. Then with a sad look on his face his dad stood up moved away from the couch and with one last glance back at his son whispered " __You could have helped me Shawn" he said reaching his hand out to him. "Why didn't you help me?" and then he disappeared._

He woke up out of breath and sweating all over; he threw the sheets off the bed and took one quick look at the clock that read 1:22am.

He decided he didn't care what time it was as he changed clothes grabbing his shoes on the way out he was going to see his dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn was freaking out; here he was standing on his father's front porch at 2 o'clock in the morning. He had parked his bike down the road a few houses and had been standing on the porch for the last 5 minutes.

Finally deciding to go in he made his way over to the front door and reached above it to grab the spare key off the ledge at the same time rolling his eyes at his dad's obvious hiding place.

Putting the key in the lock and turning he heard the click and he was able to turn the knob and slowly push the door open.

Stopping with one foot in the door he suddenly had a change of heart and was about to turn around just as a hand grabbed the arm that was pushing the door open. He didn't have time to think before the person holding his arm pulled him the rest of the way in, spinning him around and slamming him hard against the wall.

"Don't move", came the angry voice from behind him.

Well if he was having second thoughts about this before he was definitely regretting it now as he could feel the cold metal of his dad's gun pushing into his shoulder.

"Dad, stop it's me," he managed to choke out.

The next few seconds were the longest of his life as he waited to see what his father was going to do. He wasn't disappointed as he felt his father move away and a second later heard a click as the lights came on and he was able to see the very, very angry face of his dad.

Henry could only stare at his son in horror before finally finding his voice and started yelling.

"Are you out of your mind, Shawn?"

"What are you doing here?"

And suddenly realizing he was still holding his gun Henry just stood there before saying a little more quietly "I could have shot you."

Shawn could only stare at his dad; he didn't know what to do or what to say.

His hands had started to shake a little now as he finally caught sight of the gun his dad was holding. Closing his eyes all he could see was his father getting shot over and over again, he could see him falling to the ground and asking for his help and for some reason he couldn't give him that help.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Henry asked after watching his son raise a shaky hand to his head.

Opening his eyes and staring directly at Henry, Shawn could only shake his head.

"I saw you die", he said in a shaky voice and then he grabbed the door swinging it open a little wider and made his way outside running down the porch ignoring his dad as he called after him.

"Shawn!" Henry tried to grab his arm before he fled but it was too late. He watched him run off the porch, down the sidewalk and out of sight.

Standing in the door way he wasn't sure what to do. He had just gotten up to use the bathroom and get something to drink when he had heard something on his porch. But for the life of him he didn't think it would be his son at this hour and he still didn't know why he had been there.

Henry slowly closed the door grabbing what looked to be his spare key out of the lock. Making his way towards the kitchen he was playing the words Shawn had said to him over and over in his mind. "I saw you die", Henry silently mouthed to himself. What could he have meant by that and whatever it was definitely had Shawn freaked out.

Sitting down at the table he thought briefly about trying to track Shawn down but he figured his son was an adult and he probably wouldn't be able to find him in the next couple of hours anyway. Shaking his head as he stood up and flipped the lights off in the kitchen, he would give it a few hours and then call Gus. He was pretty sure that his son's best friend would know something.

Shawn had made it to his bike and without a second thought threw his helmet on, started the bike and took off. "Something bad was going to happen to his dad", he thought to himself as he drove down the road "that had to be what those dreams were trying to tell him."

Later that morning around 5:30 found Gus rolling over and slapping the snooze button on his alarm clock. He was just about to fall back to sleep when his cell phone started ringing. With a loud groan he rolled over finding the phone with his right hand, he flicked it open without looking at who was calling and brought it to his ear.

"What do you want?" he asked obviously annoyed at being bothered at this hour.

"Gus?" he cringed realizing it was Shawn's dad on the other end.

"Yea Mr. Spencer, sorry what did you need?"

He listened as Henry explained everything that had happened and what Shawn had said earlier that morning and when he finished a few minutes later he was starting to worry also.

"The only thing I can think of would be that case we just finished with that officer being shot, maybe that has something to do with how he's acting", Gus paused as Henry asked him another question.

" No, I haven't seen or heard from him since I dropped him off last night but if I do I'll give you a call", Gus said shaking his head and closing his phone.

Standing up he took a few seconds to stretch and then slowly made his way to the bedroom door, "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Shawn" he muttered to himself just as he opened the door and made his way into the living room stopping dead In his tracks as he caught sight of somebody laying on his couch.

Groaning with the fact that his best friend was passed out on his couch after somehow breaking and entering into his apartment he quickly walked over to him and bending down right next to his ear he started yelling. " SHAWN GET YOUR ASS OFF MY COUCH, RIGHT NOW!"

Startling awake Shawn threw his hands in the air forgetting where he was and immediately rolled to far causing him self to fall off the couch.

Backing up a little Gus just stared down at his friend "it was really too early for this crap" he thought as he kneeled down next to him.

"I would ask you how you got in here, but I'm sure I don't want to know. So how about why are you here?"

"Oh Gus, what a pleasant surprise", was Shawn's only reply as he rolled over onto his back and made it to a sitting position.

Gus stood up at the same time offering his hand down to Shawn and pulling him to his feet also.

Both men made there way into the kitchen and had a seat at the table; it was silent for a few minutes before Gus spoke. "So your dad called me this morning."

"You know aren't you supposed to offer your guests breakfast or at least coffee?" Shawn replied desperately trying to change the subject.

"It's not going to work Shawn and your only a guest if I invite you in", he said as he got up to get the coffee pot going. Grabbing some pop tarts out of the cupboard he threw them into the toaster.

Going back to the table he retook his seat across from his friend, "Now are you going to tell me what's going on or should I get your dad on the phone and let him know where you are".

The look that his friend gave him wasn't what Gus had expected, he thought maybe anger for possibly getting his father involved but what he saw was something else, his friend was afraid.

"Ever since we finished that case for the department I've been having nightmares Gus and not the kind of nightmares where someone has stolen all of my pineapple." Shawn said as he briefly laid his head down on the table relaxing as he felt the coolness that came from it.

A moment later he straightened himself in the chair and continued "Every time I fall asleep or almost every time I have these dreams of my dad being shot and he keeps asking me for help and there's nothing I can do about it."

Gus was about to make a comment but Shawn was on a role now and wouldn't be interrupted. Standing from the chair he started pacing back and forth in the small room.

"The crazy part is every dream is not the same. The first one he was shot once, the next one he was shot twice standing at my front door and the one I had last night he wasn't even shot he was sitting next to me on my couch in his police uniform." He said as he passed by the toaster and grabbed one of the pop tarts before retaking his seat at the table.

Things were starting to make more sense to Gus now. Shawn's weird behavior lately, although most of his behavior could be considered weird. His trip to his father's house last night that certainly explained a lot of it. But there was one thing about his dreams that rang a little odd to Gus.

"Why would you see your dad in a police uniform, could this have something to do with the investigation we were just working on?"

Stuffing the last of the pop tart into his mouth before answering his friend he merely shrugged before responding "I don't know Gus but I do know that these dreams are trying to tell me something and it's obviously not good".

"Maybe not Shawn, maybe it's some kind of suppressed memory thing trying to get your attention."

Staring at his friend with a confused expression Shawn let out a chuckle, "Since when did you start sounding like a therapist, Gus?"

Not waiting for a reply Shawn slapped the table "Alright Gus I'm going to need your help today."

"For what?"

"We have a new case. I need you to help me figure out who's trying to kill my dad."

Giving a huff of disbelief Gus stood up to get himself a cup of coffee. "If there is actually someone trying to kill your dad, Shawn."

He walked over and grabbed Gus' coffee mug just as he had finished filling it and with a nod of thanks he made his way towards the living room but not before turning around and answering Gus' question. "What else could it possibly be?"


	4. Chapter 4

_"__You shouldn't have been there kid.__"__ Henry spoke to his son as he walked around his desk._

_"What are you talking about Dad?" Shawn asked a__s he watched his dad pace back and forth in his office at Psych._

_But Henry ignored him as he made his way to the front door pushing it open he turned around just before he walked out._

_"You know what I'm talking about, Shawn. But what I don't understand is why you left me there, why didn't you help me?"_

_Shawn wanted to grab his father and make him sit down and tell him what he was talking about, to tell him what was going on. But the only thing he could do was watch as his dad walked out the door and then he turned around and watched through the window as his father got in__to__ his patrol car and pulled away._

He came awake with a jerk a hand immediately going up to his cheek to try and rub away some of the ache there. Looking down he realized what the problem was, he had fallen asleep at Psych face planting onto the keyboard at his desk.

He quickly looked towards the other room as he heard the click of the door opening and then foot steps as he saw Gus making his way in with what looked like coffee.

"Oh look you're finally awake", the sarcasm was evident in that statement as Gus made his way over and laid one of the coffees on Shawn's desk, then made his way over to his own and took a seat.

Shawn looked over towards the clock on the wall noting that it was half past 8 on the second morning in a row that he and Gus had tried finding anything to help his father and so far they had nothing except for another creepy dream that told them absolutely nothing.

"While you were conked out over there your dad called for you again."

Groaning Shawn sat back in his seat cradling his coffee in his lap, "What did he want?"

"Well it might actually help if you had called him back, Shawn. I mean you're the one who went over there and freaked him out and then you haven't talked to him since." Gus said as he stood up and made his way over to Shawn's desk taking a seat on the edge.

Taking a drink of his coffee Shawn just rolled his eyes, "I've been meaning to call him back, I'll just do that now" he said putting down the coffee and reaching towards the phone on his desk.

"He's not there", Gus said just before Shawn picked up the phone.

"Ok, then where's he at?"

Smirking at his friend as he made his way towards the front door, he knew Shawn was going to hate this.

"He went fishing; he said if you really wanted to talk to him then you should meet him down at the pier."

Shawn thumped his head against the desk a few times before looking back at his friend.

"Fishing Gus, I hate being anywhere near that man when he's fishing"

"By the way where are you going?"

"I have to go to work Shawn and you need to go talk to your dad." With that Gus made his way outside and Shawn watched through the window as Gus got into his car and drove away.

"That's just great", he mumbled to himself as he finished off what was left of his coffee and then standing up he grabbed his keys off the desk and then grabbed his helmet off the floor on his way out the door.

Traffic was terrible this early in the morning in Santa Barbara it didn't seem t o matter which direction you went. It had taken him 30minutes to get to the pier where his father liked to fish and he was secretly hoping his father had already left but knowing darn well the man would be here for most of the day.

After finally finding somewhere to park his bike he slowly made his way to the pier. The first people he saw were two older men on the left fishing, and then over on the right side he saw his father getting ready to cast his line.

As Shawn finally made his way onto the pier he was halfway to his father who had yet to notice him when he saw one of the men behind his father turn around slightly and pull something black out of his pocket. Shawn started to panic, he wasn't sure but that really looked like a gun.

At that moment the only thing he could see were the nightmares he kept having. Suddenly the fear of losing his father when he could have stopped it overwhelmed him as he started running full speed towards his dad, nothing else mattered at that moment.

He was only a few feet away when he saw his father turn towards the stranger behind him just as the man spun all the way around and shot……… the water gun?

"Oh crap. I'm in so much trouble", he thought to himself as he collided with his father, flipping them both over the side of the railing and into the ocean below.

Henry sighed again as he stood against the railing at the pier staring out over the ocean. He hadn't talked to his son since that night he came to his house. He had tried calling his cell phone but all he seemed to get was voice mail, he had talked to Gus but he wouldn't tell him much other than "You really need to talk to Shawn". Well isn't that what he was trying to do? So he had left a message with Gus to tell Shawn to meet him here if he wanted to talk. He chuckled at the thought of Shawn coming out to fish, that kid hated fishing.

Spinning around quickly as he heard the commotion behind him, he noticed the man standing there with a squirt gun as he got ready to shoot his young son who seemed to be hiding beside his grandpa. Turning back around to tend to his fishing pole he immediately saw his son charging towards him at an insane amount of speed, he was only able to yell stop once before Shawn collided with him. He felt the wood dig into his back as they flipped over the railing and then nothing but air. His last thought before he hit the water was "If this fall doesn't kill him, I'm going too"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. They are definitely appreciated.

Finally breaking the surface of the water Henry came up for air sputtering and spitting water out of his mouth. Wiping the water away from his eyes he was instantly looking around for Shawn, he was so going to give that kid a piece of his mind.

Looking around he wasn't able to see him anywhere so he turned his gaze toward shore expecting to see him there laughing and cracking some stupid joke, but there was no Shawn.

Finally turning his head upwards he finally noticed the man from earlier, the one with the squirt gun yelling and pointing furiously towards something floating on the other side of the one of the pillars holding the pier up, it was his son.

He didn't remember much after that. He remembered yelling his son's name and finally making his way over towards him after fighting his way through the current, flipping him over and swimming as quickly as he could back to land.

As he got closer and was able to stand he was relieved when a few other men came over and helped him carry Shawn far enough up the beach and lay him down on the sand.

Kneeling down next to him he immediately noticed the gash on the side of Shawn's head but that was the least of his concerns as he felt for a pulse on his neck and put his ear next to his mouth and quickly realized that his son wasn't breathing.

Shouting for someone to call for an ambulance he quickly tilted Shawn's head back and then plugging his nose he quickly blew two breaths into his son's mouth before sitting up to start compressions. "Come on Shawn", he remembered yelling just before he leaned down to give him two more breaths.

He was relieved in the next moment to hear his son start coughing up water as he and another person quickly turned Shawn onto his side to make expelling the water easier.

Before he could even see Shawn open his eyes he was quickly pushed out of the way as a pair of paramedics rushed onto the scene yelling for everyone to step back as they took over.

Before he knew it he was sitting in the back of the ambulance with Shawn as they were driven to the hospital.

Looking over at his son who was wearing an oxygen mask to help with his breathing until they reached the hospital, he could only shake his head before grabbing onto his hand to get his attention.

"What were you thinking Shawn?"

Shawn slowly looked over towards his dad, he remembered running towards him and them flying over the side of the pier and then nothing until he woke up coughing up water on the beach.

Now his head and chest hurt, he was tired and he just wanted to be left alone. Staring at his father he just closed his eyes and slightly shook his head back and forth, if he could just sleep everything would be alright.

Arriving at the hospital Henry was pushed out of the way as he watched the paramedics wheel his son into the ER and into an area he wasn't allowed to follow.

A few seconds later a nurse came up to him pulling him gently into the waiting room and to a seat where she handed him some papers to fill out and promised she would be back shortly and let him know when he could see his son.

It had been thirty five minutes since the nurse had left him sitting in the waiting room. He had called Gus to fill him in on what had happened and he said he would be over shortly. Now after a few trips back and forth in the small room he was back to sitting in the chair. His clothes were still wet from the dip into the water but thank goodness the woman at the front desk had taken pity on him and had at least given him some towels to try and dry off with.

He looked up to see Gus come strolling through the doors carrying a bag full of something. Getting up to meet him halfway he shook hands with Gus, "What's in the bag, Gus?"

"I stopped over to your house and grabbed some extra clothes for you", Gus said with a devious smile on his face. "I figured you didn't want to walk around wet all day."

Scrunching his face up in confusion before smiling back at Gus, "That was very nice of you Gus but it really wasn't necessary to break into my house."

This earned a huge smile from Gus before he replied "Mr. Spencer you've lived in that house since Shawn and I were kids, trust me there was no braking involved, I have my ways."

His eyes widened slightly at that admission from Gus before filing it away for later, he turned away after thanking Gus and made his way towards the men's room to get changed.

When he returned a few minutes later he was met with the sight of Gus talking to the nurse from earlier as he hurried over to catch what she was saying.

"Mr. Spencer I just came to tell you that they have your son settled into a room now and if you come with me I will show you where the room is and the doctor should be there to explain everything to you."

Nodding his head he turned around and followed the nurse through the doors and down a long hallway before finally coming to a room on the left.

The first thing he saw was another nurse blocking the view of his son on the bed and the doctor was standing next to her writing something down on his son's chart.

Noticing the new arrivals to the room the doctor immediately put down the young mans chart and stuck his hand out to Henry. "Are you Mr. Spencer?"

Taking the doctor's hand Henry nodded his head, "How's my son doing?"

"Shawn should be just fine we've got the cut on his head stitched up, he does have a mild concussion. We would like to keep him over night just to keep an eye on everything; we did administer a light sedative so he should be out of it for a few hours yet."

Breathing a slight sigh of relief Henry thanked the doctor again as he and the nurse made their way past Gus and himself and outside into the hallway.

Taking a seat next to Shawn's bed Henry turned towards Gus. "So is there something you need to tell me about Shawn and the way he's been acting lately? And don't tell me I should talk to him about it, because we both know how well that turned out", he said leveling an irritated look at Gus.

Rolling his eyes Gus went over and stood by the window looking out over the late afternoon sun. "Ok" he said turning back towards Henry. "It all started after we finished that case on the Police Officer who was gunned down….."

A half an hour later both Gus and Henry sat staring at Shawn.

"Wow, Shawn has some crazy ideas but that has to take the cake right there", Henry said as he ran a hand over his face.

"So you don't think anyone is trying to kill you. You have to admit those dreams of his are pretty creepy."

"I don't know what to think Gus. We'll just have to wait for Shawn to wake up and find out what is going on."

"Yea", was Gus' only reply as both men turned to the patient fast asleep in the bed next to them.

_Shawn slowly looked around it was quiet here, wherever here was he thought. Taking in his surroundings it looked like he was in someone's bedroom and by the looks of the race car bed in the corner it was a child's._

_Looking more closely at the items in the room he saw a picture sitting on the night stand by the bed, bending over slightly he looked at the three people in the photo shooting up quickly as he realized who it was. _

_It was a picture of himself and his parents when he was a young child and as he swung around and took another look at the stuff in the room he realized that this was indeed his child hood room._

_Looking towards the door as he heard raised voices he was suddenly alarmed as a small boy came flying through the door and threw himself on the bed next to where Shawn was standing._

_ Afraid the small child could actually see him Shawn tried to make his way towards the door but stopped suddenly when the child sat up in bed, tears streaming down his face and all Shawn could do was stare as he was met face to face with his younger self._

_The young child looked straight at Shawn and then turned towards the door as he could once again hear the raised voices of his arguing parents. "All they ever do is fight, I just want them to stop" the younger Shawn said with a sniffle as he slid towards the end of the bed reaching down and picking his shoes off the floor and throwing them on without worrying about tying them._

_He quickly made his way towards the bedroom door shutting off the light on his way out he slowly made his way down the hall. _

_Relieved that whatever was going on he was at least invisible to everyone else Shawn slowly followed his younger self down the darkened hallway. He could hear his parents arguing in the kitchen causing himself to roll his eyes __"__when didn't they argue__" __he thought as he watched young Shawn sneak around the corner and head outside._

_Finally making it outside the first thing he caught sight of was his father's police cruiser and the next thing he saw almost made his heart stop if that was possible wherever he was. He watched a small foot disappear into the back as the door was shut with a quiet click._

_Shawn walked over to the car and looking into the window found his younger self rocking back and forth on the floor board with his hands covering his ears mumbling "no more fighting". _

_Then turning around suddenly as he heard the slamming of the front door from behind him he suddenly saw a much younger Henry in his police uniform come storming out the front door. He figured if his father hadn't been so angry he would have immediately realized there was an extra passenger in the back seat, a small child who was to afraid to make a sound incase he got into trouble._

_ He watched as his father backed the car out of the driveway and drove off down the road and then everything faded to black. _

_Whe__n everything faded back into__ picture Shawn found himself across the street from a tiny store on the corner, slowly making his wa__y__ towards the building he was able to get a closer look at the sign on the front "Joe's Convenient Store", he mumbled to himself._

_"This store used to sit just down the road from where I lived as a kid, but it burned down a few years ago", he said with his face scrunched up in confusion._

_Turning to his right as he heard a car pull up next to him on the street__ he was only slightly surprised to see that it was his dad still in the police car. For some reason this picture sent a chill running down his spine, something bad was about to happen he just knew it._

_He watched as his dad got out of the car and walked up the steps heading into the store, he wanted to follow but all he could do was watch through the windows outside. _

_"What the hell is going on?" he thought to himself just as he saw his dad reemerge from one of the isle's hands in the air. The next thing he saw was a man with a mask on ye__lling at his dad as he __pushed __him__ towards the register where the clerk already stood._

_"No, Dad __don't__ do it. Don't do it." He found himself mumbling a moment later as he closed his eyes, he knew what was coming._

_He heard the gun go off twice a few seconds later causing him to jerk as his eye's shot open and he saw his father go down, blood going everywhere his father's hand was stretched out towards him but his eyes were closed and in the next second the man who had shot him flew out the side door and ran down the street._

_"Dad", he shouted. "Somebody help him". But he stopped suddenly when he realized he wasn't the only one shouting because standing right next to him was his younger self and__then __ it__ all came back to him._

_"Oh my God, I was there the whole time", he said as he reached a trembling hand up to run threw his hair._

_He watched as the younger child ran back to the police car, pulling open the front door and scrambling inside a few seconds later he watched himself climb back out of the car and stop in front of the window and with one last look he watched himself take off down the street and out of sight._

The next thing he knew he was dealing with bright lights and a pounding headache as someone was calling his name.

"Shawn? Come on son."

It was his dad; he needed to see his dad.

Opening his eyes just a little as he found his dad sitting next to him in a chair he groaned as he realized he was in the hospital again.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Closing his eyes as he tried to fight off the ache in his head, he remembered the guy with a gun that really wasn't a gun and then flying over the pier and then…… and then……………. But before he could pull that memory out he was interrupted by Gus as he came barreling into the door with two coffee's in hand.

"Shawn, you're awake."

Groaning as he turned his head towards Gus, "Thank you for stating the obvious, man" he mumbled to his friend.

Taking a seat on the other side of Shawn's bed Gus leaned close "What the hell were you thinking? I mean I know you thought someone was trying to kill your dad Shawn but this is a little ridiculous."

Forgetting about his headache he quickly turned his head to look at Gus, "Kill my Dad?"

Henry stood up next to Shawn, "Yea son, Gus told me everything. You should have just come to me; it would have been a lot nicer then taking a 20ft drop into the ocean."

Henry turned towards Gus, "Can I have my coffee now, Gus?"

Forgetting that he was holding both coffees he gave Shawn's dad an embarrassed look before getting up to take the coffee to him but before he got there he was interrupted by Shawn.

"You were right Gus, about my dreams."

Gus stopped at the foot of Shawn's bed turning a worried look towards his friend.

"What was I right about?"

But Shawn wasn't looking at him he had turned a blank face towards his father.

Gus made his way around the bed closer to Henry waiting for Shawn to continue.

"I was there that night, Dad."

Uneasiness settled in the pit of Henry's stomach as he stared back at his son.

"What are you talking about Shawn?"

Henry reached a hand out to Gus to take the coffee from the younger man but never received it because it was at that moment Shawn gave the answer every one had been waiting for.

"The night you were shot at the convenience store. I was there Dad, I saw everything" and then his gaze traveled from his father to the coffee that slipped from Gus' hand and past his father's and watched as it smashed on the floor below.


	6. Chapter 6

In the next moment Shawn watched as his father stood up and made his way to the door not looking back once as Shawn watched the door swing shut behind him.

* * *

Turning his gaze towards Gus he just stared at his friend.

* * *

"What's his problem; I'm the one with the freaky suppressed memories over here."

* * *

Rolling his eyes at Shawn, Gus made his way into the bathroom grabbing a towel he made his way back towards the bed and leaned over to clean up the spilled coffee.

* * *

Throwing the towel to the side Gus took Henry's vacated seat next to Shawn.

* * *

"Shawn, look at it from your dad's point of view. You were like what seven or eight years old when your father was shot?" he waited for the nod from Shawn before he continued. "There is no way any parent would want their child to see something like that, why were you even there?"

* * *

Shawn stared at the door he had just watched his father walk through before turning his gaze back to Gus. He spent the next half an hour explaining to Gus everything that he remembered from that night and he spent the next two hours after that waiting for his dad to come back.

* * *

Finally giving up he turned out the light next to his bed smirking at Gus passed out in the same chair from earlier, he had tried to send him home but Gus refused saying "there is no way I'm leaving you alone after what you just told me".

* * *

He settled himself down into the uncomfortable hospital pillow careful with his still aching head, he just wanted to get out of here and go home to his apartment and relax in front of the television but somehow he figured when he was released tomorrow it wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

Exactly 7am the next morning Shawn was ready and sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for Gus to run some errands before returning to take him to his apartment. He had thought maybe he would see his dad there this morning but he had yet to hear from him since the previous night and he wasn't exactly sure what to think about that.

* * *

Shawn looked up as he heard the squeak of the door as he watched Gus come in, "Alright everything's taken care of and I got your prescription filled so let's get moving." Shawn nodded his head at Gus and followed his friend from the room.

* * *

Finally getting settled in Gus' car he silently watched out the window as Gus pulled out of the parking lot and turned to the left.

"To the left?" That's not right he thought immediately jerking his head to stare at Gus.

"Gus my apartment is in the other direction."

Keeping his gaze straight ahead Gus merely nodded his head. "I know where you live Shawn and I'm not taking you home."

"Ok, well then your place is in the other direction too."

Shawn watched as Gus wiped a sweaty hand on his pants and then caught the look out of the corner of Gus' eye, and he knew.

"No, No, No!," Shawn said as he viciously shook his head back and forth and was regretting it a second later as his head started spinning and he thought for sure he was either going to throw up or pass out.

Gus took his eyes off the road as he heard Shawn's words and then a second later he was pulling the car over on a side street as Shawn closed his eyes and started breathing deeply.

"See this is why I'm taking you to your Dad's. You two need to work this whole thing out and", he said taking one look at his friend who looked like he was going to pass out. "You need a freakin babysitter."

Not opening his eyes but finally feeling like he wasn't going to hurl any second, Shawn mumbled a reply towards his friend. "He doesn't want to see me Gus."

Finally pulling the car back on the road Gus rolled his eyes at his friend thinking that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "Your dad pulled you out of the ocean yesterday, did CPR on you to save your life, stayed with you until you woke up last night. What would make you think he doesn't want to see you?"

"He just…" Shawn tried but he just couldn't find the right words to explain how he was feeling.

"He didn't come back man", was finally what Shawn said a few seconds later.

Gus just nodded his head in understanding, he was sure the fact that Shawn's dad hadn't returned last night and didn't even call Shawn this morning to see how he was doing had him wondering what the hell he had done wrong.

"I know Shawn and that's why I'm dropping you off there. If you two don't talk about it now, you never will."

"Where are you going?" Gus heard him mumble

"I'm going to work. Not everybody gets to act like an idiot, take a flying leap into the ocean, get themselves a concussion and then play hooky the next day."

"Gus?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

10min later Gus slowly pulled into Henry's driveway breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw that the truck was there. He hadn't exactly mentioned his idea to Henry either. Looking over at Shawn he realized he had some how managed to fall asleep in the short drive and he was actually drooling on his chin.

"That's disgusting", he mumbled and then wished he had remembered his cell phone so he could take a picture. He quietly opened the car door and made his way towards the front of the house.

* * *

Henry Spencer had just sat down at his kitchen table with a mug of coffee; to say that he was stressed out right now would have been a huge understatement.

He groaned as he looked at the clock and saw that it was going on 7:30. He had gotten only a few hours of sleep last night. There was no way he should have left the hospital like he had last night but after what Shawn told him he was too shocked to even think, he was pretty sure Gus would have stuck around so he didn't need to worry about Shawn being by himself. He also knew he would have to face his son sooner or later; they needed to talk about what had happened that night.

He closed his eyes as he leaned back in the chair, trying to relax a little but a moment later they shot open again as he heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

Forgoing looking out the kitchen window he immediately went to the front door having a feeling he already knew who it was. Standing at the screen door he slowly opened it and stepped out to meet Gus as he made his way up the drive towards him.

"Morning, Mr. Spencer. I'm here to drop off Shawn", might as well get right to the point Gus thought.

"I can see that", he said as his eyes took in Shawn head lying against the window mouth hanging open.

"Why didn't you just take him home?"

Gus felt the anger rise up and he took a second to take a few deep breaths before moving on.

Gus met the gaze of Shawn's dad head on, he would not be intimidated. "Incase you forgot your son took a 20ft nose dive yesterday into the ocean giving himself a concussion. While he is a lot better today, which you would know if you had stuck around last night", Gus kept going ignoring the angry face of Henry Spencer. "He's still a little off and it was recommended by the doctor for him to stay with someone at least today."

Henry rolled his eyes and giving a huff he slowly made his way down the porch steps muttering a "fine" as he passed Gus.

As Henry made his way to Shawn's side of the car he tried to figure out why he was so angry, he knew for sure that it wasn't at Shawn. After everything that had happened the last few days with Shawn ending up in the hospital again and then finding out that his young son had actually been there to witness him being shot. God was he ever grateful that Shawn hadn't gotten hurt that night. But there was still something about that night; he needed to ask Shawn about something that had struck him as odd until now.

But that would have to wait because just before he got to the car door he was stopped short as the door was swung open with a groan and he waited as Shawn swung one foot and then the other out of the car.

Staring blearily up at his dad Shawn just nodded in his direction before carefully making his way to his feet and grabbing onto the door for support as a sudden wave of dizziness hit him.

Seeing his dad start towards him to offer help he quickly held up his hand and waved him off, "I'm fine", and then as quickly as he could he walked towards the house shooting Gus a glare on his way past and then made his way up the stairs and into the house leaving Gus and Henry in an uncomfortable silence.

Gus walked up to his side of the car with a fake smile plastered on his face he nodded in Henry's direction "Well...Um… have fun", was all he said before quickly climbing into his car and taking off.

Shawn made it as far as the kitchen table before taking a seat and then carefully laying his head down on top of his hands. A moment later he heard the front door creak as his father came inside and made his way past him towards the sink. He heard his father shuffling through the cupboards for something and then the faucet turn on a few seconds later.

"Here", Henry said placing the glass of water in front of his son. "Do you want anything for the headache?"

Shawn reached into his pocket finding the pills the doctor had prescribed for him before he left and without even looking up from his resting spot on the table he laid them in front of him.

"Ok then." He heard his father say and then he heard the sounds of the chair scraping the floor as his dad took a seat across from him.

It was a few minutes later where Shawn figured he would either fall asleep at the table and risk a rather embarrassing fall to the floor or he could set up and face his father like Gus had suggested. "What a choice", he thought miserably to himself before finally raising his head up and blinking his eyes a few times to bring his dad into focus.

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked as he set down the newspaper he was reading.

"Dandy", Shawn did not want to beat around the bush right now all he wanted to do was go and lay down and sleep for a month, so he decided to get right to the point.

"Why did you leave last night?"

Henry looked back at Shawn with a slow grin coming over his face, "Leave Shawn. After everything that's happened and after what you told me, you want to know why I left?"

Shawn started to get a sinking feeling in his stomach, something seriously wasn't right here.

"Dad?" Shawn started but was cut off by the next rant from his father.

"I want to know why you left Shawn. You tell me you were there that night and that you didn't even try and help me." Henry said as he stood up and moved closer to Shawn.

Shawn stood up on suddenly shaky legs next to his father as he shook his head back and forth, "I did try and help you. You don't understand, I did what I could".

But Shawn wasn't able to hear his father's reply as he started to get very light headed and the next thing he was aware of was hitting the kitchen floor.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn blinked a few times and then let loose with a groan as he could feel renewed pounding in his head.

"Oh, man. What happened?" he said as he slowly turned his head back and forth taking in his surroundings.

He noticed the familiar pictures hanging on the walls, reaching behind him he felt the pillow under his head and breathed a sigh at how comfortable the bed was that he was lying on and then realized with out a doubt that he was laying in his old room.

"How did I get here?" he mumbled to himself.

Leaning back he closed his eyes and the images revealed themselves to him with out even trying. He remembered sitting at the kitchen table, his father sitting across from him reading the paper. He had asked his dad why he had left him alone at the hospital and then he had gotten angry and the last thing he could remember was hitting the floor.

"What the heck? Was his dad on crack or something?" These were just many of the thoughts rushing through his head as he sat up on the bed as quickly as he could. He waited for a few seconds for the lightheadedness to pass, he wanted out of here before he had to go another round with his dad.

He cringed as he heard the door to his bedroom open and he knew who he would see as he turned his head toward the noise.

Catching sight of Shawn sitting up in bed Henry almost dropped the item's he was holding.

"Shawn! What are you doing?"

Shawn scooted backwards on the bed, getting as far away as he could.

Henry looked at Shawn with concern; he quickly put the items on the end of the bed and slowly moved towards his son.

"Hey", Henry said sticking his arm out towards Shawn as he got closer "How are you feeling?"

Shawn slightly shook his head wearing a confused look on his face.

"How am I feeling? How do you expect me to feel after what you did?"

Henry brought his hand down taking a step back immediately taking notice of the sudden change in Shawn's mood.

"I didn't do anything Shawn," Henry shook his head; he had no idea what the kid was talking about.

Shawn scooted all the way back on the bed bringing his hand up to his head to try and rub away some of the ache.

A moment later he brought his gaze up to meet his dad's again.

"You were yelling at me in the kitchen. You said…." Shawn narrowed his eyes at his dad the pain in his head getting a little worse. "You said that you couldn't believe I didn't help you that night."

Henry looked at Shawn the look on the kids face was almost heart braking.

Henry took a seat on the side of Shawn's bed laying a hand on Shawn's left leg.

"Shawn I would never say that to you kid. Nothing that happened that night was your fault, absolutely nothing. "

"Then what happened….errrr", Shawn groaned putting his other hand up to his head also as he tried to fight off the wave of dizziness that swept over him.

"Hey, just lie down and take it easy." Henry said as he helped Shawn get comfortable and moved the pillow under his head more.

He watched as Shawn closed his eyes and the tension in his forehead seemed to decrease. "Just don't fall asleep; I wasn't quick enough to catch you before your head smacked the floor again. I'm almost read y to take you back to the hospital."

Shawn's left eye opened just a fraction at that statement; he shook his head back and forth just a little and whispered, "No hospital" and then remembering his earlier unfinished question he opened both his eyes to look over at his dad. "What happened in the kitchen?"

Henry looked behind him at the foot of the bed and reached back to grab the bottle of water he brought in for Shawn. "Drink some of this and I'll tell you", he said undoing the cap and handing it to Shawn.

Shawn leaned forward and took a few sips, grateful that it seemed to wake him up a little more. Looking over at his dad as he put the water on the nightstand he waved his hand towards him. "Ok, I've done my part. Your turn."

"We were both sitting at the table, you had your head down and I was reading the paper. I heard you groan and I looked up to see you falling off the table and then you took a nose dive to the floor."

Henry smirked a little. "I'm sorry son it was pretty anti climatic. I'm just sorry I couldn't get to you before you hit the floor."

Shawn groaned throwing a hand over his eyes, "How embarrassing," he grumbled realizing he had been subjected to another one of his crazy dreams.

"How long have I been out?"

Henry looked down at his watch, "About half an hour. I can give you some of your pain medication but I want you to stay awake a little while longer."

Shawn nodded his head and Henry handed him two of the pills from the bottle he had brought in with him.

Shawn put the pills in his mouth, washing them down a moment later with some of the water from the night stand.

Henry cleared his throat before going on with the conversation, "I have a few questions for you kiddo but first I want you to tell me how you got there that night."

Shawn looked over towards his bedroom door, keeping his gaze anywhere except for on his dad as he relayed the sorted details of that fateful night.

"I saw you get shot and watched the guy run away and then I ran back to the car for something and then took off towards home", Shawn finished some twenty odd minutes later.

"What did you go back to the car for Shawn?"

"I don't know, I've thought about that a dozen times. I just can't remember." Shawn said somewhat irritated at not being able to remember something so easy.

"That's unbelievable", Henry said as he stood up and started pacing around the room.

Shawn scooted a little further across the bed the same fear from earlier coming back, he didn't want to be here if his dad decided to flip out. "Are you mad?" Shawn asked more than a little worried.

Henry stopped pacing as he caught sight of Shawn, he could have kicked himself for being such an idiot.

Henry grabbed the chair from Shawn's old desk and brought it over taking a seat next to his son on the bed.

"Here's the deal Shawn, I'm not mad but there is something about that night I have to tell you."

"After I was shot and the robber took off someone got into my squad car and called for help over the radio but whoever it was took off before help arrived." Henry said giving Shawn a very puzzled look.

Shawn sat up a little straighter in the bed and look towards his father, "Maybe it was the person working the cash register?"

"No," Henry said shaking his head slightly, "Both the cashier and myself were shot Shawn. Neither of us was even conscious."

Shawn's eyes grew wide at that statement; he could suddenly remember hearing two shots that night and then remember his younger self running back to the car for something.

"It was me", he finally whispered.

A smile broke out on Henry's face, "It sure was kid. They said whoever it was sounded like a child and the only information they gave was officer down and the location."

Henry leaned back in the chair crossing his arms at the same time, "You saved us Shawn. There's a very good possibility that if you hadn't been there that night, that cashier and I would have died."

Shawn stared at his dad; this was way too much for him to take in right now. His eyes welled up a little causing him to blinka few times and he took a deep breath blowing it out a few seconds later with a muttered, "Wow".

His dad cleared his throat a few seconds after that effectively bringing him back to reality, "Well I'm going to leave you alone so you can get some sleep, we can talk more about this later. Oh, and don't worry I'll be back in an hour to wake you up and annoy you some more."

"Oh joy," Shawn grumbled as he made himself more comfortable in the bed, finally closing his eyes.

Henry turned off the light and was about to close the door before a thought hit him, "Shawn," he said, "I would really like to know later how Gus can get into my house without using the doors." Henry said smiling to himself as he quietly closed the door.

Hearing this little bit of news made Shawn's eyes shoot open,"He was pretty sure his dad did not want to know about the hole in the floor that was currently sitting under a rug in the back of his closet."

"Seriously" he thought as he closed his eyes and rolled over to go to sleep, "They were only kids, how were he and Gus supposed to know thatit was better to go outside before you tried to dig a hole to China?"

The End

Thank you for all the great reviews!


End file.
